Sonic Generation Assemble
by G-Power
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were the greatest heroes the world ever knew and love. Now, years later, his daughter and her best friends wanted to follow in their parents' footsteps and make themselves as the number one heroes for the world. Will the next generation of heroes rises up?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were involved in the final battle with their archenemy Dr. Eggman as great heroes. Dr. Eggman had his own plans for taking over the world by force, but the hedgehog and his team had frustrated him time and time again. Eggman had used an enormous mechanism of his own propose to try and take control of the planet from secret floating fortress, which has come treacherously close to taking over. But that doesn't stop Sonic and his gang from stopping him. Sonic and Shadow were manage to draw powerful energy from the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super forms to put an end the mad scientist's evil scheme once and for all. Using their ultimate attack called Chaos Control, they both completely destroyed Eggman's floating fortress and teleported their friends to back on the surface safety before the floating fortress could burst. But Eggman was presumed to be dead as Sonic and his friends started to think that he couldn't probably have survived from the explosion from the floating fortress. Sonic and his friends' time as heroes had slowly ended, but everyone on Earth will still remember them forever.

Seven years later, Sonic and his friends' children were now fourteen years old. Their children attend the same elementary and middle schools together and are now heading to high school together.

Hailey was known to be Tails and Cream's daughter and an honor straight A student who always get the highest grades and enjoyed her parents' activities like building model airplanes with her father and picking out beautiful flowers like her mother. She had a big brother named Antonio who is a senior and very much like his mother. The two are close and love to help each other out on anything. She is very polite and friendly like her mother, but was more humble, thoughtful, and intelligent like her father. But she only gets furiously angry when someone mocks her for her intelligence or about her parents.

Jewel was known to be Knuckles and Julie-Su's daughter who enjoyed sports more than anything else and always acting tough around the big bullies. She has four older brothers named Marcel, Jackson, Michael, and Zach. The five are super close that loved to challenge each other into sports and video games. She is more of a tomboy than Emma and refuses to be seen in a dress like her mother, but has her father's personality of being honest, independent, headstrong, aggressive, and stubborn.

Sadira was known to be Shadow and Rouge's daughter who wants to be a self-proclaimed treasure hunter like her mother and has shown her silence treatment like her father. She is the only one with no siblings but the only child. Like her mother, she is very fearless, ambitious, and flirtatious, but has his father's arrogance. Despite this, she can be helpful and affectionate in her own way.

Emma was known to be Sonic and Amy's daughter who wished to be just like her father as the greatest hero like both of her parents and often mocking her friends and rivals with insults and puns. She had a little brother named Spike, who always supports his big sister in any situations. She is kind and sweet like her mother, but has her father's confidence, easygoingness, and cockiness.

In their BF adventure, Emma has won both elementary and middle track races and earned herself as the title Speed Demonette and later became track team captain in her high school years. Hailey had won the science fair and inventing great invention with her genius intellect and her mechanic skills has impressed the principal with her amazing gadgetry. Jewel was the schools' best martial artist with her brute muscle and can win any sports that relates to boxing or wrestling with her extraordinary strength with her fists. And Sadira never joined any sports or fun activities, but she has shown perform her aerobatic skills at the gym as well as hacking computers for her friends' purposes. Together, they can face anything that comes in their way.


	2. Chapter 1

Now, as high schoolers in Emerald High, Emma, Hailey, Jewel and Sadira were settled in their history class on the Friday morning of that exciting week when they all observed the first entrance of a mysterious person that change their lives forever. Their teacher, a spectacled owl named Mr. Jefferson, was recording historical lesson on the blackboard until a knock sounded on the closed door. The owl stopped making notes and stared towards the door as two people slowly walked into the room. One was the school's principal named Richard while the other was a teenage rabbit. The rabbit has pale yellow skin and violet-blue eyes as well as bright pink highlights in her shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a hot pink hoodie, dark blue pants and black shoes. The entire class gazed at the new students.

"Students, there's a new student in High." Principal Richard explained the entire class. "Her name is Trish. I'm sure you all show her our way of having a great school year."

Trish smiled confidently at her new teacher and her new class. Hailey and Sadira, who were sitting at the desks side by side, faced each other with suspicious glare and turned back to look at Emma and Jewel sitting behind them.

"The girl looks very boyish but cool." Hailey whispered to the other girls. "Should we let her be part of our group?"

"Yeah." Emma replied. "She looks pretty cool."

As Mr. Jefferson finished talking to the principal and continued his lesson, Trish looked up at the four friends sitting at the back of the class. When Trish reached her new desk, she dropped her backpack on the floor and took a seat. Emma, Hailey, Jewel and Sadira all grinned at her as Trish smiled back and waved her fingers at them before turning to face forward again. The five of them remained silent throughout the rest of the History class.

Few hours later, it was lunchtime. The four friends entered the cafeteria line to fill their lunch trays with food and took their usual seats together at a table that was close to the side wall. As they settled onto the table's benches, the speedy hedgehog, the intelligent fox, the tomboyish echidna, and the silent hedgehog noticed the laidback rabbit they met in History class leaving the line and walking into their table. When she reached it, she placed her tray next to Sadira's, sitting down between Sadira and Hailey and across from Emma and Jewel.

"So..." Hailey said, smiling at Trish once she was settled onto the bench. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Trish replied thankfully. "What are your names?"

"I'm Hailey." Hailey replied, extending her hand to Trish. "The brains of the group."

Trish had extended her own hand and shook Hailey's hand. "Hi, Hailey! I'm Trish."

When the two girls released each other's hand, Emma quickly extended her hand to Trish. "I'm Emma the Hedgehog, the leader of the group."

"I'm Jewel." Jewel introduced as she seated beside Trish, offering her own hand. "The muscles of the group."

"And I'm Sadira." Sadira smiled who was seated at Hailey's other side, offering her hand to Trish. "The chaos of the group."

"Literally." Emma joked.

Trish, Jewel, and Hailey let out a hard laugh while Sadira gave Emma an dead glare.

The five teenagers spent the rest of lunchtime catching up, exchanging news about their past years. They endured the afternoon classes seated close together and made their way outside into the schoolyard once the bell rang.

"Well, I've gonna go." Trish said to the girls. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye!" Emma, Jewel, Sadira, and Hailey waved at their new friend and each of them turned to the opposite directions and headed home.


	3. Chapter 2

Returning home from school, Emma was seated at the couch, playing her online computer game on her laptop. She was still confident about the upcoming track race next month and was ready to prepare her team to win for the school. She remembers her dad running faster than the speed of sound and he'll always take Emma some places that they could run freely. Ever since she remembers that time, she would be the next Greatest Hero.

"Hey, big sis!" Emma's little six year old brother Spike greeted, holding a chili dog and handed over to his sister. "How's your day?"

"It was okay." Emma replied with a shrug. "I've made a new friend today. Her name is Trish."

"Trish? It's a nice name." Spike said.

"Where's mom and dad?" Emma asked, looking around to notice her parents are not here.

"Mom is at the movies with her cousin Rob." Spike replied. "And dad is running around the city for a long jog."

"Guess it's just you and me, Spike." Emma said with a smile. She puts her laptop on the dining table and turn on a video game console as she sent out her brother a cocky grin. "Let's play. Besides you'll still gonna lose."

"Heh. Dream on." Spike taunted.

For two hours, Emma and Spike has been playing every different video games they got and no matter what Emma always wins. She and her brother later has ordered pizza once their parents got home.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Emma and Spike shouted in delight.

"How's school?" Sonic asked.

"It's good." Emma and Spike replied in unison.

"Sonic, we need to talk." Amy said, walking to her bedroom as Sonic walked in after her.

"What are they gonna talk about?" Spike whispered to his sister, hoping that their parents doesn't hear him.

"Who knows." Emma shrugged. "Maybe they had talked about their usual business."

"Usual business?" Spike asked, confused.

"Their relationship, their family relatives, all of that." Emma replied carelessly.

In Sonic and Amy's bedroom, Sonic was sitting on the bed while Amy was getting ready for her beauty sleep.

"Sonic, Knuckles and Julie-Su wants us to meet them on Angel Island." Amy called.

"Why?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Some about important business for the Master Emerald, but I think it's gonna tell us about our future ahead of time." Amy explained.

"I'm sure the Master Emerald wants us for some fortune-telling stories that Knuckles has been effected with." Sonic joked.

Amy couldn't help but giggled.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, Emma was inside of Sadira's house, sitting on the brown polish couch in the living room. The two were talking about their family and how their lives have been since childhood. Just then a knock heard at the door, causing the girls to get up to go get it. Trish peeks into the glass peephole to see a familiar echidna, fox, and rabbot waving at the door.

"Oh, it's them." Emma smiled as she watched Sadira opening the door, letting the girls inside.

"Say, Trish? Quick question, what stuff do your parents have in the attic?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, what stuff do they have in there?" Trish inquired curiously.

"Oh, well, my parents have a lot of amazing stuff. But they told me that I'm not allowed to be in there." Sadira answered with a sigh.

"What kind of stuff?" Jewel requested.

"Not that I know." Sadira shrugged.

"Wait, hang on!" Emma exclaimed eagerly. "What if your attic got all the cool stuff? We can find some of it up there. Some stuff that we can keep from the old timers like rich stuff!"

"Yeah, good idea, Em!" Jewel exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Wait, hang on!" Sadira protested. Unfortunately, most of the others are excited at Emma's idea of keeping stuff from the attic and others for themselves!

"Yeah, I agree." Hailey giggled with a happy smile. "Last one up there is a rotten skunk!"

"Wait, guys, stop!" Sadira protested as she rushes after her friends. "Guys, listen, stop it, that's my parents' stuff!"

Because the stuff in the attic is priceless or important to Shadow and Rouge, they forbid anyone, even their own daughter, from coming to this place to disturb anything that they are storing. Of course, Hailey uses her intellect to open the stairwell and climbs up into the attic to get a good look around. The girls went inside of the attic.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Jewel exclaimed in delight while looking around the attic. "What did your parents ever do to have all of these things?"

"Whoa, all right, cool!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, this is super awesome!" Hailey giggled.

"Guys, come on!" Sadira protested as she came up into the attic. "This is where my parents store their secret stuff! They don't want anybody up here."

"Sadira!" Trish exclaimed. "This is the most awesome place that I have ever seen! Your parents got a lot of great stuff up here!"

"Yeah." Emma exclaims as she and the others quickly begin poking their noses into some stuff, much to Sadira's dismay.

"Come on, knock it off." Sadira said while trying to get her friends out of the attic before they ruin stuff. "Hailey, put that outfit back!"

"Wow, very nice, Hailey!" Hailey giggled as she is in a spy outfit. "I got some stuff back home that my dad never threw away!"

"Wait, what's this?" Jewel asked as she saw a dusty picture frame on the floor and picks it up. "Hang on..."

"Jewel, what did you find?" Sadira inquired.

Sadira took a look to see the picture that Jewel just picked up. The glass on it is dusty but Jewel wipes the dust off. There's a map behind the glass itself that wants Sadira and Jewel to read it. Sadira and Jewel must read the map but the thing is behind glass. Luckily, a solution happens to be nearby.

"Hailey?" Jewel called.

"Yes?" Hailey yelped as she moves away from the lightning ball.

"Get over here, please." Sadira insisted with a nod. "Listen, do me a favor and hold this."

Pinkie asked, blinking a bit. "Why me? Say, thanks for taking us up here! The stuff up here is amazing..."

During this time, Hailey didn't notice that she herself is about to lose hold of the frame with the map. Sadira and Jewel are anticipating as to what will happen next.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Sadira and Jewel did the countdown as the frame is about to fall out of Hailey's hooves.

Soon what Sadira and Jewel was expecting happens: Hailey dropped the frame to the floor, causing it to break upon impact and getting Emma and Trish's attention.

"Hey, what's this?" Emma asked puzzled as she saw the map and removes the broken grass and then the thing.

"Hey, look! A map!" Trish smiled.

"Wow! It's an ancient old map!" Hailey giggled happily as she looks at the map that she is holding.

"Check this out. It said Chaos Emeralds!" Jewel remarks anxiously as she looked at the map.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Trish asked in surprise.

"Of course, it's the seven gemstones that can transform your thoughts into power!" Emma exclaimed with a smile as she points at the map itself. "Look, girls, it's a map of our coast!"

"Wait a minute, hang on a moment." Jewel remarked with a skeptic frown. "One thing I don't understand. If the Chaos Emeralds are so powerful, how did it got your parents involved in the first place?"

"I remember my dad telling me his stories about them, but I've never it'll be true." Trish said with surprise. "They said the gemstones are tending to scatter themselves and recollect them again and again."

"But, what if this map really could lead to the emeralds?" Emma asked his friends anxiously. "If we find that emeralds, we can prove to be great heroes for our parents!"

"Yeah, we could do look for it!" Hailey exclaims with an eager smile. "We could be like treasure hunters!"

"I'm with you on this one!" Jewel cheered wildly at the idea.

"Well you can count me out." Sadira snapped with a frown on her face.

"Come on Sadira." Trish protested to her friend.

Sadira still kept up her refusal. "No, we might get into trouble."

"Oh that's not true. When have you ever wanted to go to an actual quest?" Emma asked doubtfully.

Sadira scoffed. "Fine. But if we get in trouble, I know who to blame."

Suddenly, the girls heard a buzzer at the front door. Most of the girls rush for the stairs and hope that Shadow and Rouge haven't come back yet.

"Let's discuss this later." Emma suggested.

"Got it." The girls agreed with a nod.


	5. Chapter 4

The girls arrive at the front door as Jewel saw Sadira's parents as she called. "Shadow and Rouge!"

Outside the gate, Shadow and Rouge were getting out of their car and taking out the shopping bags, much of Shadow's dismay.

"May I help you girls?" Shadow asked his daughter and her friends as the other girls smiled innocently at him.

"Nothing!" the girls smiled blamelessly.

"Are you girls sure?" Rouge asked curiously as she goes back into the house. "I'm ordering pizza today if you girls are hungry."

"Thanks!" Sadira smiled as she, Jewel, Hailey, Trish, and Emma goes back into the house.

In the dining table, Trish took a piece of cheese pizza out of the pizza box and the good stuff into her mouth while saying. "Wow, I feel bored."

"Oh, I know." Hailey said with a sad sigh while eating her piece of pizza. "I just wish we could do something or anything."

"You know girls." Emma smiled slyly as she got onto the table. "If only we can find the seven Chaos Emeralds, then we can help our parents on anything or even learning the true power of them."

"Yeah, I agree." Trish remarked with a nod.

"Right, count me in." Hailey concurred with a nod.

"Yeah, me too," Jewel said attentively.

"Don't forget me!" Sadira insisted to the girls with a smirk. "You ain't leaving me out of this!"

As they girls finished their lunch, Emma took the map out and looks at it. With a sigh, she said. "Girls, we got to do something about getting the Chaos Emeralds." The rest of the gang came over to look at the map as well. "Unless we find a way to make a plan. On Saturday, we move out. "

The other girls agreed on this.


	6. Chapter 5

The first week of school was over & now Today is Saturday. The girls are inside of Emma's house while Sonic and Amy were watchingTV with the little Spike. Unknown to all of them, Emma was putting marbles in her bag as she is prepare on her adventure with her friends.

The girls knew and agree about one thing: they must find seven Chaos Emeralds. Of course, they knew that Sonic and Any need a explanation 4 them to go. So there's only one thing left to do.

"Hey, dad!" Emma spoke as she walk forward to Sonic and Amy with her innocent smile with the girls. "Can my girls and I go to the park for some girl time?"

"Sure." Sonic remarked as he shrug his skinny arms.

"Thanks!" Emma grinned.

The girls rush out the house door and  
head off to their big adventure as the girls are ready for anything. Hailey uses her twin tails to hover in the air, Trish's legs had transformed into 2 robotic rockets to fly next to Hailey, and Jewel glides into the air between the fox and rabbot while Emma and Sadira were running on foot.

A while later, the girls ran and flew past the park and headed deep into the unknown forest that they used to go when they were kids.

Jewel called out. "Uh, you sure this is the right way, Emma?"

"I'm sure of it! Maroon Beach is just right around this corner!" Emma explained to her friends earlier.

"Okay, stop here!" Hailey ordered as the girls had stopped at a part of a hill to take a look at the scenery.

The girls were looking to the distance a beach. Emma got the map out and gazed at it. She points at the rocks excitedly while exclaimed. "I knew it! Look, that must be where the seven Chaos Emeralds are at!"

"You sure about that?" Trish asked hopefully.

"I know it! Come on!" Emma said with a grin.

After a while of going across the beach and climbing up a steel hill by walking, the group arrives at the top.  
The girls have finally reached the top. They had to trot the rest of the way.

"Wow, I've never thought that running and walking would be 'that' all tough." Trish said, breathing in and out.

Emma got the map out as she said. "Therefore, we can possibly assured that the Chaos Emeralds is near the abandoned tower. Jewel, I will need your help in translating this. Either of us could understand any words right here."

"Right." Jewel said with a nod as she reads the next part of the old map in some ancient language.

"What does that mean?" Trish asked in confusion.

"5 times five." Jewel replied.

"All right, so that means only twenty-five." Sadira said as she was prepare to figure out the clue on the map.

Jewel continues translating as she said. "...stretching feet to nearest eastern point."

"Okay, which way is east?" Emma asked as Hailey uses her scanning sensor to point to the direction of east.

"That's where you'll find the seven gems." Jewel finished.

"The treat...wait, of course, that will must be where the Chaos Emerald are at! That's it!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"Yup, east is that way." Hailey said, pointing eastward while she was looking at her sensor just to make sure that it is indeed right about her direction.

"Come on!" Trish squealed in delight.

Both Emma, Hailey, Jewel, Sadira, and Trish begin to count paces as they all headed to the old abandoned tower, eager for that emeralds stuff. After reaching 15 paces, the 5 girls saw something as they head to hide behind some big rocks to avoid being seen.

The girls took a peek, seeing about two android in trench coats heading into a tower with their car is parked nearby.

"15 and another 10 is even 25, right to the old tower." Emma said in very thought tone as she looks at the map once more. "The Chaos Emeralds are there. I just know it."

Just then, Trish started turn her own eager into a frown."Hang on, that old tower suppose to be abandon. What is it doing opening right now?"

"Relax Trish, there is nothing to be worried about." Sadira assured in a clam tone. "Obviously those two guys who went into the tower are just two constructors."

"But what if they aren't local busying hard constructors?" Hailey asked, getting scared. "What if those two are robots in disguise?!"

"Robots, seriously!" Jewel scoffed as she slapped Hailey by the head. "Come on, look at their clothes. You and I saw a lot of these movies. And you don't even catch robots wearing any clothes unless they are androids, that's for sure!"

"Still, we need to check the scenery." Sadira said as she looked at the map.

"All right, time we go in and get those Chaos Emeralds!" Trish exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go." Emma said as the girls got up and started to head to the tower.


End file.
